HALO: BADLANDS
by cooljordan4567
Summary: Fireteam Maze has just moved into UNSC Mammoth Base, things seem all nice and dandy but somethings about to go down and nobody will be prepared for it. Secrets will be revealed and Cortana might finally reveal her plan...
1. Chapter One: Infinity

Chapter One: Infinity

Elysium City, Eridanus II

8:50 PM

Police Station

Two young adult brothers sit in a cell with bruised faces. They had been arrested for causing "public disturbance", on the streets. They sit quietly with smirks on their faces until a police officer walk up to their cell with a clipboard in his hand. He frowns and reads the clipboard, "Sam and Charlie Vulmasky, you've been charged with public disturbance and have been sentenced to 10 years in jail". The brothers smirks change to a serious look, "But, you have another decision. Instead of going to jail, you could join the UNSC marines. Your choice." The officer leaves the two brothers alone. Sam turns to Charlie and a smile slowly creeps up his face.

FOUR YEARS LATER

The gates to a UNSC base hangar opens up, a Falcon slowly flies in and lands in front of a group of marines and Captain Lasky. 4 marines exit the Falcon, Elle Johnson Age: 27, daughter of Sergeant Johnson, Leader of Fireteam Maze, Sam Vulmasky Age:28 Mechanic and second in command of Fireteam Maze, Charlie Vulmasky Age:24 Medic of Fireteam Maze, and Rachel Ender Age:19 Newest member of Fireteam Maze. The team walk up to a group of marines who greet them and Elle shakes Lasky's hand, "Hello sir". Lasky smiles, "Welcome to the base, Commander Caine will show you around, I have to head back to the UNSC Infinity". Elle nods and orders her team to follow her. The team reach Commander Caine where he meets them. "Hello Maze, welcome to UNSC Mammoth base, you will be shown to your headquarters shortly". A blonde haired lady in a pilot uniform walks in. "Sir, I'll gladly show them to their headquarters if you may". Caine smirks and nods. Charlie takes a liking to the girl and tries to talk to her as they walk down the hallway to their headquarters. " So, what's your name? Im Charlie-" She interrupts him, "Let me stop you right there, I know all about you and your troubles. You aren't gonna woo me.. Oh and my name is Jasper Cloud". Charlie nods while Sam snickers quietly. "At least I got her name…". Sam punched Charlie's arm. Jasper stops at a metal door, she presses a passcode, 1749 and it opens up. It's a large room with 4 beds, a lab, a wall with weapons on it, and large table with a projector in the middle. Rachel looks around in awe, "This place is amazing!"

To Be Continued. What did you guys think? I have this whole series planned out, potential villains appeared in this… Hmm… Hmm.

Welp help support this series.


	2. Chapter Two: D-DAY

Chapter Two: D-DAY

3:47 AM

Fireteam Maze Headquarters

The team was sound asleep, they had a long day of training and were glad to get some relief- Beep Beep Beep, goes the alarm. Suddenly, Elle jumped up and smashed the alarm clock. "Why the hell is this thing going off?". Sam got up, "Maybe we should ask Caine…" Sam replied. Charlie got up and woke up Rachel. "Wha- What's going on?" Rachel asked, Charlie was about to reply but a knock was heard at the door. Elle opened the door to see Jasper standing, "Oh Hi Jas-". Jasper interrupted, "No time to blabber your mouth, you need to suit up. We are heading to Reach, the Insurrectionists are causing trouble again. MOVE IT NOW!" Jasper slammed the door and left. This left a bitter taste in Elle's mouth…

5:30 AM

UNSC MAMMOTH Hangar

Fireteam Maze were one of the last marines called up for deployment, so they were stuck in a lot of traffic, metaphorically, they were just in a long line. The group started checking their guns, each of them had their own load out. Elle with her Shotgun and magnum, Sam with his Assault Rifle and Magnum, Charlie with his DMR and souvenir Plasma pistol, and finally, Rachel with her Sniper and SMG. "Ugh, HURRY IT UP!" Sam had yelled which drew attention to the whole team. Elle, Charlie, and Rachel stood there embarrassed until they were called up to enter the Pelican. Once inside, Charlie scolded Sam "What the freakin' HELL was that!?" Rachel tried to calm Charlie down "Hey hey, the past is past let's just calm down and wait for our ride to end.." The whole team needed to cool down, Charlie, Elle, and Sam were all pissed…

8:02 AM

Reach

Operation: Sword Base

The team had finally made landfall and exited the Pelican. The worse part is that they landed in a middle of a warzone, Elle and her team made their way through piles of bloodied bodies and injured soldiers. They took cover behind a car started firing, Elle needed time to come up with a plan so she made a small one to buy time "HOLD THIS POSITION!". Charlie ran over to a group of injured soldiers while Rachel covered him, Sam gathered the reinforcements and flanked the Rebels. Charlie tried to wipe up as many blood as he could, there were 10 injured and only 4 had survived. "Rachel, Give me some cover!" Rachel nodded and covered Charlie as he brought the survivors behind cover. Elle had a plan and regrouped with her team, "Alright, Our main goal is to take down the leader of this operation, Harrison Stockman. He is hiding out somewhere in this base-" Suddenly a mortar blast hits the team sending Elle crashing into a wall… Everything goes blurry…

To be Continued. Harrison Stockman might have his hands on 4 marines…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Captivation

12:30 PM

Elle's eyes slowly opened, she got up and immediately fell back down. She was a bit confused at first but later learned she was chained to the wall, causing her to give and just sit down. Elle examined the dark room she was in, it was an all concrete cell with an interrogation table that had a desk light.

"Where the hell am?" Elle looked around the dark room.

"Hello Sergeant Elle, I am Harrison Stockman…" The man appeared out of the shadows, he was a 6 foot tall white haired man. He had a white beard and wrinkles which suggested he was somewhere in his 60's.

"Y-your the man the UNSC is after! Once they find me and my team they will stop-" Harrison hand smacked Elle across the face causing her to go silent.

"No one's gonna find you or this base. You and your team belong to me now... " Harrison left the room, leaving a bloody mouthed Elle.

(Charlie's POV)

Charlie was put into hard labor with little pay and little food. He was partnered up with a slim young adult kid named Damian. Charlie was mining for metals that the Insurrectionists could use for the war, he noticed Damian struggling.

"Need any help with that bud?" Charlie stopped mining for a second.

"Well if you're offering, I might as well take it….." Damian moved out the way so Charlie could start helping him out.

"So, Damian is it?" Damian nodded, "How did you get here?... Oh and my name is Charlie".

"Nice to meet you, and my father served the Insurrectionists but he died in battle so they forced me into joining. The thing is that I'm not very athletic so they made me a worker…" Charlie looked up at Damian.

"So, if you are athletic enough you can join their army?" Damian nodded and Charlie stood up. "Then that's our ticket out of here."

"No, that's YOUR ticket out of here, I'm not strong enough…" Damian had a saddened and confused look.

Charlie smiled. "Damian, If you let me train you then you might have a chance of joining. Deal?" Charlie put his hand out.

Damian thought about for a second. "...Deal". Damian shook Charlie's hand before they were yelled at for not finishing their work.

(Rachel's POV)

Rachel had woken up sitting against a wall. She was attached to the wall by a piece of metal that penetrated her chest, she tried calling out for help but her throat was to high. Rachel looked around and was horrified to see piles of bloodied bodies a top of each other, she had not seen her team anywhere and lost all hope. She started to bleed out until a marine ran towards her, she couldn't make him out at first but learned that it was Sam.

"Rachel!" Sam ran to her and grabbed the metal piece. He ripped it out of her chest with all his force.

Rachel screamed out of the pain, she layed on the ground before getting up. "T-thank you.." Rachel collapsed but Sam caught her head before it hit the ground.

"Rachel stay with me… . Please…" These were the last words she heard before passing out.

To Be Continued

Elle is the main character, so won't have a "(Elle POV)". If you guys have any ideas about what should happen, say so in the comments. I'm thinking of making Damian a main character… Oh, just so you know the main villain has appeared in Hunt The Truth so watch out for hints. See ya later my beautiful fans!


End file.
